Lessons
by XxLaBellaNottexX
Summary: One shot for ThatRedHeadedChick. It's a Hitsugaya/OC fic! Might be a little OOC


**Okay so as I said in the summary, I wrote this for my friend, ThatRedHeadedChick! She is super amazing and I just had to write this for her! Of course, I'm going to write more one shot for her, so make sure to check those out too, especially if you liked this one. **

**XoXoXoXoX**

Raihiko leaned up against a tree and closed her eyes. She had a long day and just needed to relax a bit. A long sigh escaped her lips. Classes at the academy were starting to get tougher and she was getting tired of trying to properly use her zanpakuto. Her mind began to wander until she heard footsteps approaching her.

"**Are you all right…?**" It was the voice of Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th division. Raihiko opened her eyes to see him standing in front of her. "**Oh yes, I'm fine. Just….stressed out and highly frustrated.**" There was a hint of annoyance in her voice and Hitsugaya noticed it right away. "**Why are you stressed…?**"

"**All of this training with the zanpakuto. I know I can do it but it's so hard trying to control it.**"

"**Well it's your first time using it, that's normal.**" Raihiko nodded up at Hitsugaya and gave him the nicest smile she could muster. Hitsugaya continued to stare down at her. "**...Stand up.**" Raihiko cocked a brow, not sure what the captain wanted. She didn't move at first, not sure of herself.

"**…Stand up.**" The tone in Hitsugaya's voice was calm, yet slightly demanding. "**I want to show you how to properly hold your zanpakuto…and how to use it properly.**"

Raihiko stood up and walked over to Captain Hitsugaya. She held her sword in her hand. Toshiro put his hands onto her shoulders and turned her around, so that her back was facing him. He got closer to her and put his hand on her zanpakuto arm and raised it slightly. "**This is how you should be standing…**" He began to go into detail about how to hold the zanpakuto and how to not look like an amateur or act like an amateur.

"**Thank you Captain…**" Raihiko stared at Hitsugaya and smiled. Usually was a spunky little thing but now wasn't the time to act like a bitch, especially to a captain. Captain Hitsugaya returned the smile and turned on his heel. Before leaving however, he turned around and looked her again, staring at her body. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it and tried to retreat. Raihiko raised a brow when a thought occurred to her. She wondered if it would work.

".**..Um…Captain?**" Toshiro stopped mid-step and turned his head slightly to acknowledge her.

"**Yes?**" For some reason, his voice sounded slightly nervous. He wondered to himself if made Raihiko had noticed him looking her body up and down. She had.

"**Can I teach you something…?**"

Toshiro turned around and stared her, brow raised. "**Excuse me?**"

"**Well it seems to me that you can use some education." **Her voice had become slightly seductive. She didn't want to push it and get herself into serious trouble.

"**Oh?**"

Raihiko made her way over to him and pressed her body up against his. Her voice became more seductive. "**Have you even been with a woman before Captain?**"

Toshiro's eye widened. He wasn't sure what to think or what to say. He had been with a woman before but it was never a student, let alone a possible future subordinate. He began to stutter a bit, becoming instantly frustrated with himself. "**Uh…well…yes…**"

"**…Well I'm sure she wasn't as good as me.**" Raihiko placed a hand on his chest before placing a sweet kiss onto his lips. Toshiro was still taken aback by her actions, but he let her continue. This was probably the most exciting part his day. The touch of her hand, which was now running through his white spiky hair, was intoxicating to him. He wished that he could find more women willing to treat him like an adult.

Raihiko continued to kiss him hungrily as she moved her hand to his obi sash. She removed it swiftly and then she began to work on removing the rest of his clothes. Once Hitsugaya was naked she went to work on him. She dropped to her knees and noticed that the captain was getting pretty hard. She smiled to herself, admiring her handiwork. She felt his eyes on her. He anticipated her next move.

Raihiko took his cock in her hands. She was actually surprised at the size of his piece. He was a small guy, height wise; there was no doubt about that but his man goods were very pleasing to the eyes and surely pleasing to other areas of the female body as well. She stared at it for a few more seconds before slowly moving her hand up and down his shaft. Hitsugaya let out a soft moan. He looked down at her then tilted his head back when he felt Raihiko's hand move faster.

Hitsugaya was in a state of bliss. A woman had never given him a hand job before. The only real sex he had was intercourse which was a long time ago and it wasn't even good. It was his first time and he was so nervous he wasn't sure what to do. He figured now he would let Raihiko guide him, let her teach him. He wanted to let her pleasure him.

Hitsugaya felt a new sensation as Raihiko's mouth touch the head of his erect penis. Her wet lips felt amazing to him. He wanted to move his hands to the back of her head and force himself all the way into her mouth. However, he stopped himself, not knowing if that's what she wanted. Raihiko looked up at him and she continued to move her head back and forth. She licked his shafted. She smiled a bit when she heard him moan out in pleasure again. She pulled away from his cock, but kept pleasuring him with her hand. "**Captain…?**"

Hitsugaya looked down at her, lust filled his eyes. "**...Yes?**" His breathing was heavy, his voice unstable and shaky. "Come down here…" Raihiko let go of his erect as Hitsugaya kneeled down onto the floor. He didn't want her to stop, he didn't want to just fuck her and leave. He wanted to have more fun … a lot more fun. Raihiko looked into his lust filled eyes, and pushed him onto his back. He hit the ground kind of hard but he wasn't mad at her. In fact, he sort of liked her roughness. It was something new. It was something fun.

Raihiko stood up and took off her shihakushō. Hitsugaya stared up at her body. It was beautiful. "**…Wow.**" He felt like a dog with his mouth hanging open, drooling all over the place. "**Something the matter Captain Hitsugaya?**"

Toshiro shook his head as he continued to stare up at her in amazement. "**You're just beautiful…**"

A smile played across Raihiko's lips as she knelt down and went back to work on Toshiro's erect piece. He moaned again. He tried lifting his head up to watch her but quickly found out that he needed to place his hands behind his head; otherwise every time she licked his tip, he would whack his head into the ground.

Raihiko removed herself from Hitsugaya's lower half and looked down at him for a moment. "**Have you ever tasted a girl, Captain?**" Hitsugaya stared up at her. He had no idea what she could have possibly meant by that. "**Tasted?**"

A smirked played at Raihiko's lips. "**So** **then you've never eaten out a woman…**" Hitsugaya sat up and shook his head shamefully. He felt so inexperienced next to her. Raihiko laid back onto the ground and briefly explained to Hitsugaya what she meant. She spread open her legs and Hitsugaya moved down. He looked at her perfect slit. It was flushed pink and extremely wet. He took one finger and ran it up and down her wetness, making her moan. The touch of his hand against her sensitive area felt amazing.

Toshiro slid one finger into her, making her moan louder. Raihiko arched her back as Hitsugaya began to move his finger in and out her. He moved his face down to meet her lips. He slid his tongue across her slit, making her arch her back again and tremble slightly. He used his hands to open her slit slightly, allowing his tongue to find her clit. He licked it gently and heard her moan again. He liked hearing her moan, it made him feel like he was doing something right. It made him feel powerful.

He continued to lick her wet pussy, making her squirm with desire. "**How does that taste, Captain?**" Hitsugaya sat up a little to look down at Raihiko. Her head was turned to the side, her eyes closed. Her breathing was heavy. "**You taste very sweet…**" Raihiko made a humming sound then fell back into a trance. Toshiro went back to eating her out, wanting to make her feel incredible. He wanted her to hit her climax.

Toshiro almost forgot about his throbbing erection. He took his hand and began to pull at his cock. He wanted to give Raihiko all the pleasure she needed but in return, he needed pleasure for himself. He jerked his piece slowly at first then picked up the pace the more into eating out Raihiko he got. He moaned into her then licked feverishly at her wetness.

Raihiko sat up and lightly pushed the captain from her wet pussy. "**Fuck me, Captain Hitsugaya.**" Her voice was more demanding than anything. Hitsugaya gladly got into position and thrust his throbbing cock into her tight opening. She moaned with pleasure when he entered her. She was warm, wet and she felt all too good. He began slow then began to pick up the pace. He thrust his hips faster. Raihiko arched her back and moaned loudly. "**Fuck me harder!**" Hitsugaya obeyed her demand and went harder. Raihiko let out a scream of pleasure before opening her eyes and staring up at Hitsugaya. Toshiro looked down at her, lust still in his eyes. He leaned down and hungrily kissed her lips. Raihiko wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer to her. He felt her breasts on his bare chest. He liked being this close to her. He tilted his head to the side and began to kiss her neck, still fucking her hard and fast. She moaned into his ear.

Toshiro felt Raihiko claw into his back. She ran her fingers down the length of his back. "**Oh god, I'm so close…**" She looked deep into his eyes and kissed him fiercely. He, too, felt himself getting ready to cum. He slowed his pace down a bit, wanting to prolong the pleasure.

He pulled himself out of Raihiko's dripping pussy and swiftly picked her up. He turned her over and pushed her down onto the ground. Raihiko was extremely surprised at his demanding movements and was extremely turned on by it.

Hitsugaya entered her pussy from behind, his thrusts being very hard and quick. He held onto her tightly. Raihiko let out a quick, loud moan. She turned her head to look back at Toshiro. The look on his face was exceedingly sexy. There was nothing hotter than the look on a man's face when he was getting the ultimate pleasure. He moaned softly as he moved in and out of her.

"**Oh…fuck…**" Raihiko turned her head to look back at Toshiro, she knew she was reaching his climax. He almost seemed to be holding back though. "**Let it happen, Captain…**" Toshiro opened his eyes and looked down at her for a quick second. He watched her as she bounced around. She bit her bottom lip as he moved faster. Toshiro moved his hand down to her clit and began to gently rub it. "**Cum with me?**" Hitsugaya wanted Raihiko to climax with him. He didn't want to be a loser and blow his lid first. Raihiko nodded at him.

She moved her hand down to her clit, pushing his hand away. She had a good feeling that he would become even more aroused knowing that she was pleasuring herself as well as him. She was right. Toshiro moaned loudly and pulled himself from her. He jerked himself making white warm fluid spurt from his piece onto Raihiko's backside.

Raihiko moaned loudly when she felt Toshiro's cum hit her back. A few moments later she would reach her climax. She panted and placed both her hands onto the ground, stopping herself from falling over. Hitsugaya let go of her hips and plopped down next to her, breathing heavily. "**Wow.**" Raihiko laid herself down and put her head onto Toshiro's chest. "**Wow is right. You're more experienced than I thought Captain. At first I thought I was going to have to walk you through step by step.**" Hitsugaya merely laughed. "**Shut up…**"

**XoXoXoXoX**

**So what did you guys think? Leave me some comments. **


End file.
